


Goodbye.

by BrokenYumes



Series: IroYachi One Shots [3]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Arc 2, Sadness, She’s dead.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: “Why didn’t I stop you?”“Why didn’t I protect you?”“Why..?! WHY WAS I SO STUPID?!”Iroha held her head in her hands as she sobbed.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: IroYachi One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye.

Arrows gashing into the other girl, surprisingly she didn’t stop or anything. It was as if this girl wasn’t even a Magical Girl. She wouldn’t stop running, she launched her knives at the veteran. Most of them missing, but with Yachiyo being tired, she got stabbed multiple times.

Her chest plate covered in scratches and her dress ruined, the side of her face dripping down with scarlet red blood. Her leg let cracked completely, almost being broken. Her own legs covered in scars. She felt as if her halberd had an extra ten pounds on it. She felt so weak... so tired. Yet, she had to keep going.

“Stand back!” The bluenette exclaimed, throwing her halberd with a wave following it. Yet already feeling a gash on her back. The wave disappearing and the halberd falling to the ground with a clank. She watched the bluenette fall to the ground with a thud as her eyes widened.

Iroha took her cloak off and flicked her wrist, revealing the dagger that was hidden whenever she summoned her crossbow. Her bodysuit being torn and scratched up. Yet, her face was completely upset and livid.

She took a dash to Yuna and slashed against her right shoulder, watching the blood trickle down. She saw Yuna get ready to attack, but quickly recovered as she kicked Yuna in the back and watched her fall.

”You’re lucky to be alive...” Iroha said coldly. That wasn’t like her, but she truly was pissed.

She rushed to her friend and immediately started healing her, but she felt a hand on her wrist.

“Don’t...” Yachiyo said weakly as Iroha shook her head.

”I’m not letting you die!”

”If I can’t die this way, I’ll die from being a witch...”

”What?! T-The doppel system! Why haven’t you-!”

Yachiyo lifted her necklace weakly, hands trembling, breath shaking and struggling, revealing her crescent moon Soul Gem. It was completely black.

”Y-Yachiyo...” She wheezed. She was completely at a loss for words.

”You can lead Mikazuki and... I know you can... You can stop the calamity... The Uwasas... Everything... a-and live normally again...”

Yachiyo slid her hand on Iroha’s cheek, wiping the tears in Irohas eyes, and smiled with tears in her own eyes before she stopped moving. She closed her eyes tightly. Feeling an enormous amount of pain. Her body twitched then she screamed loudly as Iroha watched with tears in her eyes. The person who protected her for months now, was dead. Gone forever.

Iroha saw her friend who turned into a witch, she couldn’t believe it for herself, but she loaded her crossbow and killed Campanella in one shot.

She watched the remains fall and hit the ground as it rolled to her feet. She felt her world crashing down, she couldn’t find any energy in herself.

Yet, Iroha took the Grief Seed and sobbed uncontrollably. Now, she was truly alone. She didn’t even get to say what she needed to.

”...I... I’m sorry... I love you... Goodbye... Yachiyo...”

_____  
  


After stopping the calamity, Iroha sat down and sighed. Hearing static in her ears, she covered her ears. Her heartbeat beating slow. She felt the world fading. Yet, she was only an empty husk. She couldn’t die. She watched time pass.

She couldn’t look at any pictures with her and Yachiyo. She would just feel so much pain again. Iroha sighed again. She was 22 now, and still walked to Yachiyo’s resting place.

“I wish I could see you... I wish you could give me advice just like you did when I was growing up... Please, don’t... Don’t stop watching me if you ever were...” Iroha got up and exhaled as she left to go to work.


End file.
